


The Cutest Sound

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Human!Kiibo, Humor, M/M, Ouma's POV - Freeform, Tickling, Two-Shot, acquaintances to friends, pregame, school festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: All discoveries are made by accident.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a pure accident when I first discovered it.
> 
> The cutest sound I’ve ever heard…

The school festival was right around the corner, so all of our classes were cancelled in favor of preparing for the event. The sewing club was short on people so I found myself helping them by taking our classmates’ measurements while the other club members start working on more important things. They had their hands full with preparing the outfits for the school play and the maid cafe after all.

Shirogane-san and the other members were out shopping for materials like cloth and accessories, so I was the only one in the sewing club’s room at the moment. All I had to do was hold the fort and take some measurements so it wasn't too bad.

“Will you be taking measurements here the whole afternoon?” Amami-kun asked as he tugged his vest back on.

“Ah, yeah,” I started fiddling with the measuring tape to keep myself distracted. I never really got around talking to more than half of my classmates this year. I was nervous being around the sewing club members too, but I’ve grown accustomed to their presence by now. “It’s harder to take measurements for the guys since most of them are on manual labor duty. I can’t really go around looking for everyone since the sewing club’s out, too. But that’s why they can just walk in here any time they’re free.”

Amami-kun hummed in understanding as he smoothed his clothes over. “Good luck with that. The other guys are quite the lively bunch.”

“I’ll manage. Taking measurements is easier compared to what you guys have to do,” I sighed. “This is the _only_ thing I can do anyway. Other than running errands--ah!”

He lightly flicked me on the forehead. “If you keep saying that, your words would become the truth. Besides, taking measurements is an important task. Be proud of it.”

I looked up at him confused as I rubbed my forehead. “I, uhm...okay.”

He flashed me a smile before waving a hand. “Anyway, I gotta go now. See you around, Ouma-kun.”

“See you later, Amami-kun…”

I leaned against my seat with a sigh. I know he means well, but I still can’t help but feel anxious around him since we never really interacted much inside or outside of the classroom. Though...if I were to describe him...I guess it would be like having an older brother? He seems so dependable and nice, he probably has a younger sibling or two...

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……_

I straightened my back as soon as I heard the door slide open.

“Ah. Were you on break?” Iidabashi-kun’s voice slightly echoed in the clubroom.

I shook my head. “No I, uhm, no. I didn’t really do much today…only Hoshi-kun and Amami-kun dropped by for measurements so far.”

“I see,” Iidabashi-kun hummed as he slid the door shut. “I hope you won’t mind taking mine as well.”

“No, it’s nothing at all,” I stammered as I got out of my seat. “It’s my job anyway. Uhm...should I start?”

Iidabashi-kun nodded after slipping out of his blazer. “Go ahead.”

“P-please raise your arms a little,” I mumbled. Once he complied, I wrapped the measuring tape around his bust, mentally taking note of the measurement before moving back to jot it down on my notebook. I couldn’t help but feel twice as nervous around Iidabashi-kun. Other than the fact that he’s our class representative, he’s also the only one in class who went to the same middle school as I did. But even then we never really had the opportunity to talk to each other. He was much busier than I was. Smarter than I was. More responsible than I was...

I wrapped the tape around his chest before jotting down the measurement.

...The silence is...scary. Hoshi-kun wasn’t the talkative type either, but he did say something from time to time. Amami-kun was relaxed and easygoing too, so it wasn’t that hard making idle conversations with him. But this... _this_ is suffocating.

I wrapped the tape around his waist. His body stiffened. “Uhm..t-try to relax your body. The measurement will be off if you’re all stiff…”

“M-my apologies.”

I took the measurement, and scribbled it on the notebook.

Iidabashi-kun began squirming as soon as I wrapped the tape around his hips. I was already too focused on my work that I didn’t bother giving him a warning. I grabbed onto his sides in an effort to steady him. And that’s when something even more unusual happened.

“...A...aha!” Iidabashi-kun’s eyes widened once it dawned on him that the strange, high-pitched sound actually came from him.

“Iidabashi…kun…?” I looked up at him.

“I-it’s nothing. P-please continue with the measurements.” I’ve never seen his face look so red before. Not even in middle school. That sound just now… His _laugh._ It was incredibly cute coming from someone as poised like him. The rest of the measurements went by without a hitch--though Iidabashi-kun seemed like he was in a rush to leave. I tossed the measuring tape on the table before taking my seat.

Come to think of it...I’ve never actually heard him laugh before.

Back in middle school, even if someone cracked jokes that had the whole class laughing, Iidabashi-kun remained composed the whole time. But to think that he was actually ticklish--that I’d get to discover that _and_ hear him laugh...

I leaned forward, hiding my face in shame. Is it strange of me to say that I want to hear his laugh again?


	2. Anticipation

The school festival was a huge success. Because of that, everyone decided to throw a huge after-party the day after, but I decided not to go. I’ve already hit my limit with social interaction and wanted some time to myself this time. My parents weren’t at home too so I’m more than happy to stay home alone.

As soon as I washed my face and ate my breakfast, I returned to my room and wrapped myself in a comforter cocoon. I switched on my television so I can catch up on some anime episodes I managed to record with my VCR. I didn’t have the time to watch all of my shows for the past few days since I was too exhausted from the school festival. But now I have all day to make up for lost time.

A few hours into my marathon, however, my mind started drifting back to that particular incident with Iidabashi-kun. I just couldn’t help but think back to that moment again. I’ve seen a side of Iidabashi-kun that no one else has seen, it almost felt like it was a secret between the two of us--

Ugh, wait, no, I’m starting to sound creepy. Stop that. This is why I don’t have friends.

I paused the recording with a sigh before falling against my bed with a small flop. “It felt like he was ignoring me the entire festival too...I wonder if he hates me now?” Was it really that bad? Did I do something wrong? No, wait, it wasn’t even on purpose! I was just doing my task when it happened.

I buried my face in my pillow. “I barely got to talk to him and now he’s avoiding me like the plague…I’m so terrible at social interaction, it might as well be my talent...”

_ Bing! Bong! _

I immediately sat up at the sound of my doorbell ringing. That’s weird. Mom and Dad never told me to expect any deliveries arriving today. In the off chance that it’s a relative of ours, they would have told me beforehand as well. It can’t be any one of my peers either, since I’m not close friends with anyone in my class. Close enough to come visit me out of the blue, that is.

_ Bing! Bong! _

“J-just a minute!” I hastily made my way down the stairs, skipping the last three steps with a jump before rushing towards the door. I didn’t expect to see Iidabashi-kun waiting on the other side when I checked the peephole. I hurriedly unlatched the door chain lock before twisting the knob.

“I-Iidabashi-kun? What brings you here?”

He tugged his cap a little lower before mumbling, “...The party ended early since everyone else had other things to attend to.” He lifted his hand that was carrying the typical white cake box marked with a little logo of a smiling bunny--Usami? I think. “Shirogane-san and the rest of the sewing club wanted you to have this cake as thanks for helping them before and during the festival.”

“W-wait, really?” I accepted the box with awe. “I didn’t even do much...”

“They expected you to say that,” Iidabashi-kun sighed. “They wanted to express their gratitude to you no matter what, so please accept it.”

“...Okay,” I nodded, still shaken from the unexpected gesture. Everyone in the sewing club had been so kind to him for the past few days. He really should return the favor to them one way or another.

“I...don’t want to impose, but...may I come in?” Iidabashi-kun fiddled with his gloved hands, a nervous gesture I’m well accustomed with, but somehow his face remained calm.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry I didn’t invite you in sooner,” I moved to the side to give way for him.

“It’s okay,” he replied as he shut the door. “It’s my fault for dropping by without a warning.”

“It surprised me that’s all!” My grip on the cake box tightened. “I’m the only one home anyway, so it’s really not much of a problem.”

Iidabashi-kun paused to look at me before nodding. “I see...if you say so.”

“Umm...my room is upstairs. You can make yourself comfortable there while I make some tea,” I offered. “My door has a nameplate so my relatives wouldn’t mistake it for a guest room whenever they stay over.”

It just occurred to me that I didn’t eat lunch yet. Well, having cake for lunch isn’t bad once in a while. I hope. I don’t really want to keep him waiting by cooking lunch. I don’t even know what he came here for in the first place. I thought he was just here to drop the cake off and leave.

“Is it alright for me to go ahead? I could assist you--”

“No, it’s fine. You’re a guest,” I shook my head. “Let me do at least this much. I wasn’t even doing anything important before you arrived, so it’s okay.”

He took his cap off, fixing his bangs with a hand. Was that another nervous tic? “Okay. I’ll go on ahead then.”

“Mm.”

It was probably my nerves, but I didn’t move until I heard my door click shut upstairs. I set the cake box on the table before grabbing a tray and two teacups from the cupboard. My parents often had visitors drop by, so I’ve gotten used to preparing tea. That’s why I’m positive that I won’t mess this up.

Once I was finished with the tea, I opened the cake box, surprised to see a full strawberry shortcake with chocolate triangles dividing each slice. So that’s why the box felt a little heavy… _I didn’t think they’d give me an entire cake._

“...Iidabashi-kun probably ate already...” I mumbled. “But wouldn’t it be rude if I’m the only one with cake? That would be strange, wouldn’t it…?” my head dropped. “I should just...give him a slice anyway. If he doesn’t feel like eating, at least I still offered him some.”

I set two slices of cake on two separate plates and two forks on top of the tray along with the teacups. I took a deep breath. “Okay. I can do this. It’s just Iidabashi-kun. It shouldn’t be too bad.” With a few steady steps, I reached my room without much incident. The next part is the real challenge though.

Should I call out for Iidabashi-kun to open the door for me? Should I persist on knocking on the door with my hand and risk dropping the tray? Should I kick the door? I  _ could  _ place it on the floor beforing open the door but that would risk getting dust on the food. Also it works better if my door was a sliding one, but even then, that’s something people only do in a  _ ryokan  _ or maybe a traditional house in general. It would also be weird for me to act so formal in my own home.

“...Ouma-kun?”

I was so busy overthinking things that that the universe already decided to make the choice for me.

“I heard you mumbling outside. I was wondering if you needed help with something,” Iidabashi-kun explained as he moved to the side. “Did you have trouble opening the door perhaps?”

**_I WAS THINKING OUT LOUD!?!?!_ **

_ Embarrassing. Embarrassing. Embarrassing. Embarrassing!!! _

“Y-yeah. T-thanks for opening the door.” I set everything on the table in my room, just hoping my embarrassment isn’t showing in my face. I desperately want the ground to swallow me up right now.

“You...gave me a slice too?” my head perked up to meet his eyes.

“Ah, were you full? It’s fine if you can’t eat it. I could just--”

“No, I...didn’t eat much at the party, actually,” He shook his head. “But...this cake was for you, you know. You didn’t have to give me a slice.”

“But I wanted to,” I murmured. Though I did end up spending too much time thinking about it. “My parents don’t really like sweets, and I don’t think I’d be able to finish this on my own. So you’d actually be helping me, if anything.”

“I see...it would be rude of me to refuse your offer, too,” he bowed slightly. “Thank you for the cake, Ouma-kun.”

“A-ah, don’t mention it,” I laughed awkwardly as I passed him his cake and his tea.

We ate our respective cakes in peace, pausing only to sip tea to help wash it all down. The cake was good--as expected from a popular patissierie, but the unsettling silence is what made it hard to enjoy. And since he wasn’t saying anything, I couldn’t help but follow suit.

“We...went to the same middle school, didn’t we?” Iidabashi-kun asked as he set his now empty teacup back on the tray.

“Ah, yes,” I moved to wipe my lips with a tissue. “I was in a different class, though.”

“Still, it’s a little odd that we didn’t get to talk much. We had plenty of opportunities to bump into each other, like the school trips,” he set his plate back on the tray, silently placing the used fork atop it. “Then again, I intimidated a lot of people before. Maybe that’s part of the reason why we never really got to talk, even in our current high school...”

Well...he’s one of the top students back then too, so it’s only natural that we’d find him intimidating.

“To tell you the truth, people have been telling me this since grade school--how it was unsettling being around me for too long since my facial expression doesn’t really change,” Iidabashi-kun clasped his hands together. “I didn’t cry, I didn’t laugh, I didn’t shout--it scared them. They actually accused me of being a robot once.”

_ What? _

“It’s silly,” he shook his head slightly. “Because contrary to what they said, I felt all of those emotions they accused me of lacking. I  _ know _ I’ve felt happy, felt sad or angry when it was appropriate. And that’s when I realized that I had trouble connecting my emotions with my facial expressions and with vocalizing the same. Or to put it simply--I have trouble expressing my emotions.”

“So when you were avoiding me during the school festival…” I trailed off.

He looked down, “...I was embarrassed.” He didn’t sound like he was, but judging from what he told me just now... He probably still was, it really just doesn’t show.

“It was my first time, after all...”

I sputtered into my cup. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

His head dipped, “...It was my first time laughing out loud,” he clarified. “I...didn’t know what to do. I was shocked when it happened, but...laughing felt nice.”

“Ahhh…” S-so that’s what he meant.

“I tried doing it to myself when I got home, but it didn’t work,” Iidabashi-kun lifted his face to look at me. “I thought that if I was able to trigger my body into laughing involuntarily, my muscles would become less stiff and maybe I’d be able to express my feelings easier afterwards.”

That’s...one heck of a conclusion.

“...Maybe I’d finally be able to smile in my family photos too.”

Isn’t that a little too sad?!

“Umm...what is it exactly do you want me to do, Iidabashi-kun?” I set my cup down.

Iidabashi-kun wrung his hands before responding. “T...Tickle. I want you to tickle me, Ouma-kun.”

His request surprised me so much that I ended up kneeing my table, shocking both of us. I hastily waved a dismissive hand, just so he wouldn’t worry. Once the pain on my leg subsided, I managed to voice out my question. “...Does it have to be me?”

“T-technically speaking, it doesn’t,” he murmured. “But...I’d rather have you do it since you already know what happened...last time.”

Thinking about it logically, he gets to laugh to his heart’s content, and I get to hear him laugh. But..well...wait. Wait a minute. There really is nothing to lose here. There’s nothing wrong with tickling someone. Why am I even worrying?

“I guess...now is a good time then. My parents won’t be home until later...” I scratched my cheek, nervous. “But I think it’s better if we give it an hour or two. We just ate, after all.”

“Ah, yes, that’s understandable,” he hummed. “Um...I noticed that...you were in the middle of watching a show when I came in. I didn’t mean to snoop, sorry. It’s just...I actually follow this series too, but I forgot to record last night’s episode.”

I felt like I just met an angel. I thought Shirogane-san and I were the only ones who were into this series in our class. This common interest is what helped me interact with her easier during the preparations. Trying not to sound too eager, I flashed him a smile. “Would you like to watch with me? I was just about to watch last night’s episode when you arrived.”

“If you don’t mind,” Iidabashi-kun bowed a little. “Let me help you with the dishes.”

“I'd appreciate that.”

\-------------------------------------------------

It was interesting experience having someone watch a show with you. It’s not just the company, but also the fact that you’ll have someone who knows the same things as you do to talk to. It turns out that Iidabashi-kun was as deep into the franchise as I was, you can just tell just by the very fact that he’s picked apart last night’s episode even more than I did. It was a surreal experience, hanging out with one of the top students in their class just geeking out about an anime series. It was fun. Really fun. But…

It's time to do it…. What Iidabashi-kun came here for….

Iidabashi-kun flinched as soon as he felt my fingertips ghosting against his sides. I suggested to move to the bed when we decided to go through with it, since there was a big chance that he was going to thrash around a lot. The bed was a safety precaution.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I couldn't help but ask, since it didn’t seem like he was sure if he wanted to go through this at all.

He shook his head. “...Just do what you need to. I asked for this.”

He flinched again once I pressed both of my hands against his clothed hips.

“I’m...going to start now. Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.”

Not wanting to shock him and consequently have him kick me in the gut, I started my ministrations by wiggling my fingers against his sides. His hands snapped upwards to cover his mouth. I continued my motions before increasing the pressure on my fingers. Iidabashi-kun was already visibly shaking at this point. I paused.

“You shouldn't hold yourself back, you know,” I leaned backwards, momentarily releasing his hips.

He slowly removed his hands from his mouth. “S-sorry...it was a reflex.” His face still looks calm, but his cheeks  _ were _ a little flushed, so at least I know it’s working somewhat.

“Okay, let’s continue then.”

He nodded.

His body stiffened as soon as my fingers made contact with his hips once more. I let my fingers glide upwards then downwards in slow and steady strides. This time his lips were pursed too tightly as he resisted the urge to laugh. His eyes were starting to water as my nails lightly scratched his sides through his shirt--letting out a shriek when I suddenly dug my nails on his sides, increasing the pace of my fingers. His entire body was shaking as he tried to contain his snickering.

Feeling a little daring, I snuck my hands under his shirt and started repeating the same motions against his skin. His eyes went wide at the sudden stimulus and started kicking at the air in a desperate attempt to break free.

“W-wehehaaiit! O-Ouma-ahahahAHaha!!!” He begged in between laughter. “S-slohohow dow-ahahaahAHa!!!”

“I’m sorry Iidabashi-kun, but you really did ask for this,” was my reply as I loomed over him, trying to gain more access to his weak spots. His laughs were so cute and refreshing to hear, he sounded younger and less restrained too. It only motivated me to do more.

“O-Ouma-kuhuhuhn!!!! Pleeheeease wa-wait!” he was already crying from laughter after I pressed into his hips a little deeper. It seemed like his torso wasn’t as ticklish as his waist and hips, so I focused my attention on the area all throughout the ordeal. I did get kicked in the abdomen by accident, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins made sure I won’t feel that until morning comes. Iidabashi-kun’s pleas only motivated me more, his kicking, his laughing, his crying, grew more desperate with every jab of my fingers. Only his shrieks along with the sound of his limbs flailing around like a fish out of water could be heard. I was far too focused with the task at hand.

“N-NooohoHohooohOooHhh!!!!!!!”

It was only when his face turned completely beet red a couple of minutes later, did I decide to stop tickling him. He was now curled onto his side, desperately gasping for air. He wiped some stray tears with his sleeves, as his laughter slowly died down.

“Would you like some water?” still out of breath, he only gave me a nod while rubbing his aching stomach.

I made my way downstairs to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to my room. He was still curled on his side, but his breathing seemed to have become less labored.

“Here you go, Iidabashi-kun,” I sat on the edge of my bed and passed him the bottle.

“T-thank you,” the tired smile he gave me when he sat up to accept the bottle caught me off guard. For some odd reason, I felt pride swell in my chest.

“You have a really nice smile,” my hands shot up to cover my mouth when I realized that I said my thoughts out loud.

Iidabashi-kun scratched his cheek shyly, “R-really?”

I nodded, dropping my hands slowly. “Y-yeah. Smiling really suits you.”

He started rolling the bottle in his hands, looking down. “It’s…all thanks to you, Ouma-kun. I asked you to do something weird out of the blue, but you still helped me anyway. I’m very grateful.”

“If...if ever you need help with smiling, you can ask help from me any time!” I stammered. “A-also if you forget to record an episode again, you can always come over here.”

Iidabashi-kun laughed gently, “I’d appreciate that. Thank you.” He uncapped the bottle and drank its contents in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Would you...like to watch some other series with me?” his head perked up at my suggestion. His eyes were practically sparkling.

“I-I’d like that very much…!”

After spending hours of binge-watching various anime series, Iidabashi-kun eventually got a worried call from his father, asking for his whereabouts. His eyes looked a little sad when he told me that he had to go, but he seemed to cheer up when I offered to exchange email addresses with him. Maybe the reason why he’s having trouble expressing himself wasn’t just because he’s restraining himself, but maybe it’s also because his reactions are rather... _ subtle? _ I’ve started to pick up some of his habits after spending time with him alone. It wasn’t obvious, but it was definitely there.

I packed him another slice of cake before seeing him off.

My parents later asked me if something good happened while I was home alone. I didn’t realize that I’ve been wearing a goofy smile since they’ve got home. I was embarrassed that they noticed, but the only thing I could tell them was, “Yes.”

I couldn’t help but look forward to seeing  _ him _ at school next week after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ryokan_ \- it's a traditional Japanese inn. It's usually present in the more rural areas of Japan.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! I was rushing to finish this chapter so I can move on to my other stories. And as always, thank you for reading my works!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading a couple of [Dame_Dulces'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces) works. 
> 
> This is just something harmless and sweet to help me with my stress problems. Halfway through writing this, I realized that I myself am involved in preparing for my school festival in real life and the coincidences! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read! The next part might come real soon, so stay tuned.


End file.
